


When in Winter

by Santhe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santhe/pseuds/Santhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave/Jade fluff because it's cute.<br/>Also, AU I guess?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dave and Jade Drinking Hot Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27062) by lazylaz. 



> K, I tried to write about something other than Striders and it just didn't happen. Next time. Hope you enjoy!

You exhale slowly, warm breath huffing out in an opaque cloud through the frigid air. It interlaces with the similar steam rising out of the warm cup that you hold tightly with your thinly gloved hand, as if that would pull the warmth from the searing liquid into your freezing fingers. You never had cold like this where you are from- Texas is hot enough that you rarely ever even need a jacket.  


  
You glance out of the corner of your eye behind your shades at the girl next to you. The evening sun through the heavy, tumbling clouds casts a gray blue light down on her hair. She almost seems to glow in the stormy dusk, cheeks rosy, eyes bright, a tiny, contented smile curling her lips as she takes another little sip of her hot chocolate, which is steaming just as much as your own styrofoam cup.  


  
She shifts slightly, folding her legs with a soft rustle of fabric. Her elbows are pulled tightly to her sides, and her shoulders give a little quiver, shifting the voluminous scarf around her neck and the thick, wavy hair that tumbles down her shoulders in a dark waterfall.  


  
Her big green eyes slide to the side and she catches your gaze. You drop your own eyes, cheeks warming impossibly quickly against the winter sting. You don’t get it, how she does that. Not even a word, just a glance, and your cool is dropped like a hot potato.  


  
A soft noise escapes her lips and you risk another quick look. Her pupils are big as she stares up through her circular glasses, wonder brightening her expression as she watches the first of the white snowflakes drift from the sky. You understand her fascination. Just like your home, snow was not a frequent visitor where she is from. But you’re not watching that rare gift from the clouds. You’re watching Jade, her long, dark eyelashes blinking back the amazement, her smile widening ever so slowly as the object of such reverence is pulled in loose, wandering swirls onto her nose.  


  
You’ve never heard anything as adorable as her happy squeak of laughter when she registers the tiny prick of cold.  


  
You’ve never loved anyone so much.  


  
You reach out your free hand and carefully entangle your fingers in hers, glad that her drink is in the one far from you. The dark red of your gloves against the warm green of hers reminds you of the coming happiness of holidays spent together, for months and for years and for decades. Her grip tightens slightly on yours as she blinks down at your hands for a moment, distracted briefly from the falling flakes, before she looks up at your eyes with a glowing promise in hers, one that is further enforced by the new feeling between your ring finger and your middle finger- a little rumple in the fabric of her gloves. A gift that you prayed that she would take, a promise of your own. This time, you don’t look away.


End file.
